This invention relates to a cartridge for photographic photosensitive materials wherein the components contained in the plastic material forming it rarely deteriorate the properties of a photographic photosensitive materials placed in it.
In general, a cartridge for photographic photosensitive materials is composed of a cartridge body 1 in an about cylindrical shape and a spool 2 rotatably attached to the container body 1 as shown in FIG. 1. A film 3 is wound on the spool 2, and extended through a slit 4 of the cartridge body 1.
Heretofore, such a kind of the cartridge body of the cartridge for a photographic photosensitive materials is made of various plastic materials, such as polypropylene resin, polystyrene resin and acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer resin, which are blended with carbon black in order to secure light-shielding ability (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 50-33831).
Besides, in some cartridges for photographic photosensitive materials, a spool is attached to the cartridge body rotatably, and a film wound on the spool is extended by rotating the spool (U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,275, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,306). In this type cartridge for photographic photosensitive materials, the cartridge body is made of the above-mentioned plastic materials, too.
However, the above conventional cartridge for photographic photosensitive materials occasionally deteriorated the properties of the photographic photosensitive material placed therein, resulting to render the photographic photosensitive material useless.